Friendship's Test
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: ok, I'm in a weird mood, so i wrote a Pepper Ann and Milo ff. I know, it's strange but i couldn't help it. And they are kinda OOC and the paragraphs didn't show. N E way...Pepper Ann and Milo get into a huge fight that might totally ruin their friendship
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Who's That Girl?  
  
What's Her Name?  
  
Is She Cool?  
  
Is She Lame?  
  
Oh You're Talking About 'What's Her Name'  
  
Pepper Ann  
  
"No! No! No! I'm going to be late again!!" Cried the curly, redheaded girl. Quickly she grabbed her lunch from her mother's grasp as she sped out the door. Rushing down the sidewalk, the sixteen year old caught a glimpse of two figures. Her heart rose. "Nicky! Milo!" Nicky Little was a young blonde who always seemed to keep her cool. She followed the rules and never caused any trouble. She was a parent's dream-daughter. Milo Kamalani was a blue-haired young man who was obsessed with art. His muse was a beanie that Nicky had given him when they were in Kindergarten.  
  
Nicky turned when she heard her name being called. She instantly smiled when she saw Pepper Ann running their way. "Hey Pepper Ann!" She cried as she waved. Pepper Ann stopped in front of her and tried to catch her breath. Nicky smiled. "Wake up late again?" Pepper Ann glared at her playfully. "What time is it?" She asked breathlessly. Nicky smiled. "We still have ten minutes to get to school, if that is what you are wondering." Pepper Ann smiled. Nicky knew her too well. But hey, it all worked out in the end. Quickly, Pepper Ann rushed into the video arcade. Nicky shook her head. But as soon as Pepper Ann went in she rushed back out. "C'mon Nicky! C'mon Milo! Lets go!" Nicky nodded, but Milo didn't even acknowledge that the two were there. Pepper Ann cocked her head. "Milo?" But he still didn't answer. Pepper Ann was confused. Sure Milo was usually quiet, but he never ignored her. Looking forward, Pepper Ann tried to see what had Milo so spaced. She regretted that immediately. He was staring at Gwen Messrow. A preppy, blonde that always had to have attention. Especially Milo's. Pepper Ann clenched her fists. How dare Milo ignore her for that wench!! Agitated, Pepper Ann smacked Milo upside the head. "Milo!!" She whined. "Pay attention!" Milo immediately came back to the real world. "Ow.P.A." He groaned as he rubbed his sore head. Pepper Ann smiled. At least he wasn't ignoring her. Nicky raised an eyebrow. Pepper Ann was acting jealous.for Milo??? No way. That was just crazy! Maybe she just didn't want Milo to pay attention to anyone else when she was talking to him. Nicky nodded. Yea, that was it. Although, deep inside, she knew it was something else.  
  
Is She Lame?  
  
Is She Cool?  
  
Is She Breaking Every Rule?  
  
Is She Anybody's Fool?  
  
Pepper Ann  
  
The trio began to walk toward the school; Milo was still rubbing his sore head. Pepper Ann was deep in thought. She was trying to figure out how to get out of dissecting the frog in science today.Unfortunately, Pepper Ann was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. SO she accidentally ran into a sign. She shook her head, before rubbing it. That had hurt! Slowly she looked up ad read the sign. It read "wrong way". Pepper Ann shook her head and turned around. Who had a sign that read *wrong way* anyway? Just as she turned around, she ran into another sign. "OW!" She moaned in pain. Pepper Ann frowned as she thought. "They should have a sign *beware of sign*" With that Pepper Ann went back to her normal thoughts. Which caused her to not pay attention to where she was going.once again. So instead of going straight toward the school, she turned left towards the woods.  
  
Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann  
  
Marchin' In Her Own Parade  
  
Pepper Ann  
  
She's That One In A MILLION!  
  
Pepper Ann ran out of the woods frantically. Why did this always happen to her? Pepper Ann tried to shake off the leaves, twigs, and other debris that were stuck in her hair. She looked very agitated. Which no one could blame her for. "Did someone take my lunch?" She groaned. Suddenly, she heard the high school bell ring in the distance. "ACK!" She screamed. She was late! Again! Shaking the rest of the debris out of her hair, she sped as fast as her roller skates could take her toward the school.  
  
Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann  
  
Much Too Cool For Seventh Grade  
  
Catch Her If You Can  
  
Pepper Ann  
  
"Hey, is that that girl from gym class  
  
"No, that's me."  
  
"Ohh.Well who is she and WHY does she have her own song?"  
  
Sneaking into the school, Pepper Ann tiptoed toward her classroom. Which happened to be room 518, Geometry. Sliding stealth fully, she made it to her seat undetected. Or so she thought. Looking at Milo she smiled. He returned the smile, while holding an ice pack to his head and giving her thumbs up. But that was when it happened. A throat could be heard clearing beside of her. Slowly she looked up. She gulped. There was her teacher, glaring down at her. Pepper Ann laughed uneasily. "Oh, Hi Mr. Love!" Mr. Love thrust a piece of paper in her face. It read.  
  
Detention Slip  
  
Name: Pepper Ann Pearson  
  
Reason: Late to class...  
  
AGAIN!  
  
Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann  
  
Marchin' In Her Own Parade  
  
Pepper Ann  
  
She's That One In A MILLION!  
  
Pepper Ann groaned as she slid off of her chair. Once she was under her desk, her eyes lit up. Then she looked at something confusedly. Slowly she picked something off of the floor. Nicky and Milo joined her on the floor. The two smiled at her. She smiled.  
  
Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann  
  
Much Too Cool For Seventh Grade  
  
No One's Cooler Than Pepper Ann  
  
She's Her Own Biggest Fan  
  
Pepper Ann  
  
"Hey cool! A carving of Ozzy Osborne!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Nicky looked from Milo to Pepper Ann in confusement. Why was Milo blaming Pepper Ann for something she didn't do? Why was Pepper Ann going crazy whenever Milo paid even the slightest attention to Gwen Messrow, or any other girl for that matter. Nicky shrugged. High school must have fried their common sense or something.  
  
"I did not!" Shouted Pepper Ann angrily. "You did too!" Shouted Milo in return, pointing an accusing finger at her. Pepper Ann pointed to herself in exasperation and laughed. "Me?! ME! Milo, YOU were the one that pushed ME into it in the first place! So don't go blaming me, pretty boy!" Milo's face turned red with anger as he clenched his fists. " I didn't push you! I.I." "HA!" Shouted Pepper Ann. "You see Milo? You can't even think of a get back. You know why? Because you know I'm right! But, you've grown too self-obsessed to admit you're wrong!! You don't care about anybody but yourself!!" Pepper Ann shouted with all of her strength, trying desperately to hold in her tears. Why was Milo being like this? Why was he acting like they had never been close friends? She wished she could just fall into his arms and cry, explaining to him that it was all her fault. That she cared for him too much to argue with him. But her pride kept her from doing so. Instead she lifted her chin stubbornly and tried to be brave. Yet.the thing was.it WASN'T her fault at all. It was Gwen Messrow's.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"All right class. Today, as you know, is the day we dissect our frogs." Their teacher, Mr. Hodos, announced. The class groaned, including Pepper Ann. She remembered all too well what had happened last time she was going to dissect a frog. It wasn't a very good ending for her sea monkeys.She shook her head. That was the past. Right now she had to pay attention to the future. Beside of her she heard Nicky make a sound of disgust. Pepper Ann looked at her. "Nicky?" She asked. Nicky looked over at her, her nose wrinkled. "This is going to be messy." Pepper Ann smiled. "Why do you say that?" Nicky shivered. "Remember seventh grade?" Pepper Ann rolled her eyes. She'd been trying to forget.but she nodded just the same. Nicky shivered again. "That's why I say it's going to be messy. It was then, so it probably will be now." Pepper Ann smiled as she shook her head. Nicky.you could always count on her to point out the negatives. Mr. Hodos, however, cut their conversation, short. "Class, I will be assigning you partners for this assignment." The class groaned once more. Pepper Ann and Nicky shared a look of horror. They knew all too well that they wouldn't be made partners. The teachers were too cruel to do such a good deed. Mr. Hodos frowned. "Groans??! You're Groaning! SIEZE!!! If you complain I'll have to make you work out of text books!" The class immediately straitened up and seized their complaining.  
  
"Ok, Nicky Little you will be partnered up with Joanne Darner." Pepper Ann and Nicky sighed. Yet again their predictions were correct. That didn't seem to bother Mr. Hodos. He just continued to read his list. " Jordan Rock, your partner will be Gary McKlintock." Mr. Hodos continued to read his list until he came to the last two partners. " Pepper Ann Pearson will be partnered with Milo Kamalani." Pepper Ann's head shot up from the desk. She was partnered with Milo? She was actually partnered with one of her friends? Pepper Ann smiled. She looked over at Milo, who smiled shyly at her. Pepper Ann felt herself blush. He had a cute smile.Her eyes widened at her thoughts. Was she crazy?? This was one of her BEST FRIENDS! A boy she had known since kindergarten. She wasn't supposed to blush when he smiled at her, or let her heart flutter giddily when she saw him, or feel her knees go weak whenever she looked up into his eyes. Pepper Ann smacked herself mentally. She had to break out of this.whatever *this* happened to be.  
  
"P.A.? P.A., are you ok?" Milo asked worriedly. He knew something was wrong with his best friend. That much was obvious. HE just didn't know what. When she still wouldn't answer his calls, only stare dreamily into space, Milo touched her hand. Surprising him, she came back to reality the minute he touched her. He blushed and yanked his hand away. What had possessed him to do THAT? Pepper Ann shyly looked at him, her cheeks tinted pink. Milo looked away, returning the blush.  
  
Pepper Ann shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Ok, let's get started." She said, trying to be cheery. "I'll read the ingredients while you collect them, Kay?" Milo nodded while giving thumbs up, "Got it P.A."  
  
When Milo returned he had a jar of blue liquid, a dead frog, two kinds of knifes, and a handful of other supplies that would be needed to dissect the frog. Pepper Ann walked toward him and helped him carry the supplies. Their fingers brushed lightly, yet briefly, together. They both blushed furiously as they turned away. "So, uh.what's first P.A.?" Asked Milo, trying to cover up his embarrassment. Pepper Ann gladly tool the instruction sheet and held it in front of her face, hoping he wouldn't notice her face was turning a dark shade of crimson. "Uh.well.um.first lie the frog onto it's back." Milo did just that. "Then?" Pepper Ann continued to instruct Milo on how to dissect the frog. Occasionally they would switch off, so it was fair.  
  
Soon the dissection was finished and Mr. Hodos was going around grading how well each group did. Pepper Ann and Milo shared a smile. They just knew they would get a good grade. But that's when it all went down hill. Gwen Messrow, that blonde brat, had to pick that time to walk over. Pepper Ann instantly looked over at Milo, which caused her fists to clench in anger...or was it jealousy? No matter what this feeling was. Milo was still flirting with that blonde! To make it worse, he was blushing!! Pepper Ann clenched her fists once more. Why was he blushing for that.that.thing?! Why didn't he ever blush for her?  
  
Jealousy taking its toll, Pepper Ann stepped in front of Milo. Her arms were crossed across her chest. "Hello Gwen Messrow." She hissed, trying to control her temper. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." She mumbled before batting her fake eyelashes at Milo. Pepper Ann narrowed her eyes at Gwen. " Don't you have a frog to dissect?" She grumbled. Gwen Messrow flipped her braids. " I'm finished." "Well, go bother someone else." Gwen pouted at Milo. "You don't want me to leave. Do you Milo?" "Uhh." Gwen giggled. "You see Pepper Ann? I'm wanted here." Pepper Ann grumbled angrily. But, it was obvious there was nothing she could do to stop their flirting. She just had to sit and watch. Pepper Ann furrowed her brows. Why did she care that they were flirting anyway? It wasn't like Milo was her boyfriend. He was just a close friend. Pepper Ann blushed at the thought of being Milo's girlfriend. But she pushed the feeling aside. Milo was just her friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She looked over at the two teens flirting and clenched her fists in pain. It hurt. It hurt to see them flirt so shamelessly. She didn't know why it hurt, but it did. Suddenly Gwen stood on her toes and kissed Milo on the cheek. Pepper Ann didn't notice that she had tried to kiss Milo on the lips, but he had turned his head to avoid it. It didn't matter. All Pepper Ann knew was that blonde had kissed Milo. Her Milo! There was no way of holding her anger and jealousy in now. That was the last straw! Grabbing Milo's arm, she pushed him to the side. Then she did something she thought she'd never seriously do. She slapped her. Pepper Ann slapped Gwen Messrow so hard her head flung to the side with a loud *smack*. "YOU SLUT!" She shouted.  
  
The whole class turned to look at her in shock. Nicky gasped as Milo's eyes widened in shock. Mr. Hodos held up a hand before shouting. "SIEZE!!" But.that didn't seem to help.Then Milo did the one thing he thought he'd never do in his entire life. But he did it. He went against his heart and pushed Pepper Ann into their dissected frog. Pepper Ann fell backwards. She winced in pain as she felt a shock of pain start from her back and spread through her body. She had landed on one of the knives. Nicky covered her mouth in horror. Then she ran over to her redheaded friend. "Pepper Ann!" She gasped. Pepper Ann looked up at Nicky and mouthed. " I landed on the knife." Nicky squealed in horror. She was about to tell, but Pepper Ann caught her. She shook her head before she mouthed. "Please don't tell anyone.just lend me your sweater." Nicky nodded frantically before she handed Pepper Ann the blue sweater that once hung around her waist.  
  
Pepper Ann held in her tears. She was in so much pain. But it wasn't only the physical pain that the knife in her back was giving her. It was the emotional pain. The pain that Milo had brought to her. How could he do this to her? They were best friends. Pepper Ann winced. Key word.WERE. Biting her lower lip, Pepper Ann sneakily pulled out the knife that was piercing her back. No one could know she had gotten hurt. Physically or emotionally. Just then Mr. Hodos ran toward them, blazingly furious. He was so angry steam could be seen coming out of his ears. " KAMALANI! PEARSON!! SIEZE! Both of you are suspended for three days!!! Now leave at once!"  
  
*End of Flash Back* 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Pepper Ann, Milo was hurting too. He didn't understand it. All he knew was the girl that gave him a giddy feeling whenever she smiled had been betrayed. Betrayed by him. Milo closed his eyes painfully, trying to hold in his tears. He never wanted to hurt her. He'd kill himself before he'd hurt Pepper Ann. But, today, that hadn't been the case. Milo didn't know what got into him. All he knew was he had the sudden urge to prove to himself that he didn't like her in THAT way. He had no clue why he suddenly felt that way. But he did. It had crept up on him like a predator, and he was the prey. So instead of rushing to her side and asking if she was all right, apologizing, or something Milo had ignored her pain. He just looked away and pretended he didn't care. But inside he was slowly dieing. When he had looked back to see if she was all right, he didn't know she was looking at him. But when she had looked up at him with those pained eyes, he had a new urge. To scoop her up in his arms and kiss the tears he knew she was hiding away. Milo clenched his fists. What was wrong with him??!  
  
Pepper Ann ran down the street as fast as she could. The tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes were blinding her. Why was this happening? Why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt to know Milo hated her? Pepper Ann ran faster. She wanted to get away. To run away from everything. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. But she had to try. Although running faster, without looking, was a big mistake. She knew it was. But she didn't care. It didn't matter if she died. She already felt dead. At least her heart did. Pepper Ann sobbed as she turned into an alley. Once she felt secure from all prying eyes, she fell to her knees and began to cry harder. Covering her eyes with her hands, Pepper Ann softly whispered Milo's name. Slowly she wiped her eyes. How could she have been so selfish? Pepper Ann sniffed. She should have just taken the blame.  
  
Suddenly Pepper Ann felt a sharp pain in her back. She winced. Stupid cut.Actually it was more then a cut. It was a puncture, a deep puncture. But she wouldn't admit it. She was afraid to tell anyone. Especially Milo. The only person who did know was Nicky. Of course she knew. Nicky was the only person she could trust. Milo used to be one of the only people she could trust. But, she wasn't so sure of that now.  
  
"Well lookie here." Growled a voice. "A pretty little lass.and she is all by herself." Pepper Ann spun around in shock. A man with a dragon tattoo across his forehead was smirking at her. Pepper Ann felt her body freeze in fear. This could only mean trouble. Gasping, she stood up. She had to think of something, and fast! "I.I.I'm not alone." She answered unsteadily. The man laughed throatily. "You think I'm gonna go for that, sweetheart? Now come on. Give me some credit." Pepper Ann backed up skittishly as the man came closer. "Stay back...d-don't come any closer!" She tried to sound threatening. But it wasn't working. Not in the least. The man swiftly grabbed Pepper Ann's wrist. "Why? Are ye afraid?" He hissed. Pepper Ann struggled against his grip, fear beginning to course through her veins. The man pulled her to him and smirked. "Let's play." Pepper Ann's eyes widened. He wouldn't dare.the man kept a strong grip on her as he began to kiss her neck messily. Pepper Ann screamed. He would dare.Pepper Ann desperately tried to push the grizzled man off of her. But it was no use. He was too strong.she was too weak. Tears began to leak from her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. She was only sixteen, and this man defiantly wasn't the guy she loved. Pepper Ann closed her eyes and whimpered a name she thought she'd never call again. Milo's name. Then, when she felt the man try to rip off her shirt, she screamed it. She screamed Milo's name over and over, the tears cascading down her pale cheeks. "Oh god." She whimpered. "MILO!!!!!!"  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!!" Came someone's angered voice. The man and Pepper Ann looked over in shock. Pepper Ann felt her heart flutter. It was Mil0. The grizzled man tightened his hold on Pepper Ann and hissed. "Why should I, punk?" Milo narrowed his eyes to slits. "Because I said so you ba*****." Milo hissed. The man yanked Pepper Ann's hair, so her head was pulled back. "Like this you little B****?" Pepper Ann struggled from his grip and slapped him. "Don't call him that!!!!" The man laughed. "Oh.so you two know each other? This will make it more fun!" The man began to kiss Pepper Ann's neck. She screamed. Milo shook his head, his eyes narrowed into slits. When he heard Pepper Ann begin to cry, he shouted. " YOU BA*****!! I said get off of her!!!!!!!!!!!" With that he ran for them. When he was close enough he punched the man on the jaw. The man howled in anger and flung Pepper Ann to the side, who ended up landing in the trashcans. "P.A.!!" Milo gasped. Then he turned to the man and glared daggers. The man rubbed his jaw before yanking out a real dagger. "You just signed your death sentence." He hissed. Milo took a fighting stance. " Try me." Pepper Ann shook her head. "No Milo!" She cried. Milo ignored her. He kept his attention on the man. "If you ever touch her again." He hissed. "I swear I'll rip your heart out and shove it up you're a**!" The man laughed. "Such big words for a boy. Now lets see if you're as tough as you are a talker." The two began to fight brutally. Pepper Ann looked at the two in shock. This couldn't be happening.Milo could get hurt! Her mind slapped her. 'Why do you care?!' It hissed. 'He betrayed you for that blonde, Gwen Messrow! He hurt you emotionally and physically! Pray he dies out there!' Pepper Ann covered her eyes in confusement. She knew what her mind was telling her was true. But her heart was telling her different. 'But he saved you!' It argued. ' He's risking his own life for yours! Think of all the times he took your side over Nicky's. Even if it was the wrong thing to do. Think of all the times he stood by your side. Think of how you feel around him!' Pepper Ann began to cry softly. She was so confused!! Biting her lower lip she began to pray. Praying for Milo.praying he'd be safe.praying he still cared for her. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Pepper Ann didn't know how it happened. Or when it happened. But it did. Before she knew it, Milo was kneeling in front of her. Slowly, she looked up to meet his gaze. She blushed. "M-Milo?" She whispered. Afraid it was a dream. That he wasn't really there. Milo sighed in relief. At least she was still talking to him. Gently he moved the bangs from her eyes. "Are you all right P.A.?" He asked softly. "Did he.do anything to you?" Pepper Ann lowered her gaze and shook her head. Milo sighed in relief once again. With Pepper Ann's gaze lowered, her bangs had moved to cover her eyes once more. Milo smiled and gently moved them. Pepper Ann closed her eyes at his touch. He was so gentle.so sweet. Pepper Ann clenched her fists in agony. Why did he make her feel this way? Why did he give her a more pleasant feeling then Craig had ever given her? "P.A.?" Pepper Ann's eyes shot open. She had just realized that he was still using her initials. He was still calling her P.A. Even after everything.Pepper Ann shook her head. He was probably just used to using them.  
  
Once again she looked up at him. She blushed immediately. Why was he starring at her like that? She'd never seen him look at anyone like that before. His eyes held a mixture of concern, worry, friendship, sorrow, and.love? No way! It couldn't be! Milo and her were best friends! Well.they had been best friends until a few hours ago. At the memories of the past events Pepper Ann began to sob. Milo hated her now! She couldn't bare the thought of him hating her.  
  
Milo's eyes widened. She was crying. He hated it when she cried. It made him feel sad. Just seeing her lip tremble was enough to make Milo explode. He sighed. What had she done to him? What had Jennifer (Pepper) Ann Pearson, his ex-best friend, done to him? When he heard Pepper Ann sob once again, his heart broke into a million pieces. That was it! He couldn't stand it. He had to help her. The heck with what had happened earlier. All Milo wanted was to hear Pepper Ann laugh. To make up one of her shenanigans. To be the old pepper Ann Pearson!  
  
Taking her by her shoulders, Milo shook her gently. "P.A..P.A. what's wrong???" Pepper Ann looked up into his blue eyes. " Oh Milo!!" She cried before jumping into his arms. Milo's eyes widened. He certainly hadn't been expecting THAT. But.strangely.he didn't mind at all. Instincts taking control, Milo gently wrapped his arms around her. He blushed. She fit perfectly in his arms. It was as if she had been made especially for him. Milo blushed again. How could he think such thoughts?! This was his BEST FRIEND (or had been)! A best friend who happened to be in trouble. Pepper Ann soon interrupted Milo's thoughts. "Milo.I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I never wanted us to be mad at each other." Milo looked down at her trembling figure. His heart clenched. 'Oh Pepper Ann.' He thought before he said aloud. "P.A.I.I never wanted us to be mad at each other either." Pepper Ann shook her head. "You were right Milo. It was all my fault! I never should have hit Gwen Messrow." Milo opened his mouth to object. But Pepper Ann wouldn't have it. Softly, she placed a finger on his lips. This caused Milo's heart to flutter. " No Milo.let me get this out." She took a deep breath before continuing. " You see.I got jealous.so terribly jealous. I mean, you were flirting with her and she was flirting with you. I couldn't take it! And then she kissed you and.I.well.Oh Milo I'm so sorry!" Pepper Ann sobbed as she collapsed back into his arms. She then began to cry onto his shoulder. She couldn't stand being such a wimp around him! But.she couldn't help it. He made her feel safe, secure, wanted, and.well.loved. Griping his shirt she cuddled closer. She knew he would push her away any minute and tell her to grow up. So she wanted to savor this moment. Just him and her.in each other's arms. She was safe now. She was with Milo. With those thoughts in her mind, she began to calm her crying.  
  
Milo ran his fingers through her hair in comfort. Soon her crying stopped and the sobbing decreased. Slowly he pulled her to arms length. Then he set his thumb under her chin and lifted her gaze. "P.A..are you alright?" Pepper Ann nodded slowly. He sighed. That was good. But he still had one more task.  
  
Milo took a deep breath. "Pepper Ann." Pepper Ann looked up at him in shock. He has said her name instead of her initials. This couldn't be a good sign.Milo set his features so he looked serious. " Pepper Ann, it wasn't your fault." Her eyes widened. "W-what?" " No P.A..now YOU let ME get this out." Pepper Ann shut her mouth immediately. Milo tried not to smile at her cuteness. Instead he tried to remain serious. So he continued. "It's my fault. I was only flirting with Gwen Messrow because.I.I.Oh!! Pepper Ann I was afraid I'd flirt with you!" Pepper Ann's jaw dropped again. "Y-you were gonna flirt with ME?!" Milo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Y-yea.and I was afraid of what you'd think of me." Pepper Ann was still confused. "But.why would you want to flirt with ME, of all people?" Milo blushed furiously as he looked down at his feet. "I.I." Pepper Ann felt her heart rise. Could.could Milo possible be going through what she has last month? Could he be feeling those same fluttering feelings, those feelings that made your knees go weak.Pepper Ann stood so she was standing in front of Milo. "Milo? You never answered my question." Milo just kept his gaze away from her, his feet shuffling. Pepper Ann gripped his shirt above his heart. "Look at me Milo!" She ordered softly, yet sternly. Milo slowly shifted his gaze so he was looking into her beautiful blue-green eyes. He blushed. "P.A..you wouldn't understand." Pepper Ann walked closer, her lips inches from his. "Try me." She whispered. Milo gulped. She was so close.too close.His heart began to flutter crazily. He just starred at her, his eyes glazing over. Pepper Ann returned his stare. Unconsciously, Milo leaned forward. Slowly, he slid an arm around her back. He wanted to feel her lips against his, to feel her body pressed against his body.  
  
"Ow!" Winced Pepper Ann as she pulled away. Milo shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He blushed madly when he realized what he had almost done. Then he realized something else.Pepper Ann was wincing in pain. His eyes widened. "P.A..?" He asked, with concern. Pepper Ann bit her lower lip, trying to stop herself from crying out in pain. Milo couldn't know she had gotten hurt! She wouldn't allow it! But Milo was way ahead of her. Slowly he walked toward her. Pepper Ann backed away. Milo looked at her in confusement. "P.A..?" He asked worriedly. Pepper Ann realized she was only digging a deeper hole and stopped backing away. She forced a smile. "Yea?" Milo raised an eyebrow. "Are you.all right?" Pepper Ann faked a laugh. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Milo crossed his arms across his chest. "Maybe because you're holding your back and wearing Nicky's sweater." Pepper Ann blushed. "M-Maybe I like her sweater!" She cried, defending herself. Milo just shook his head. "Pepper Ann." Pepper Ann winced. He had called her by her name.not good. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get out of this alive.  
  
When Pepper Ann looked up, Milo was standing only a few inches from her. She blushed. Then he made her look at him. " P.A..what's wrong? You can tell me.right?" Pepper Ann closed her eyes painfully, trying to stop the flow of fresh tears. She wanted to trust him.she really did. It was just.Pepper Ann sighed as she slowly looked back up at him. She bit her lower lip. He looked so concerned.he looked like he was in pain. Pepper Ann took his hands in hers. His eyes widened. She smiled. "Milo.It's nothing. Honest. I just have a cut." Milo's eyes widened again. "A cut?! Let me see.it could be infected! You might get sick!" Pepper Ann smiled sadly. "No." "Yes! And how did you get a cut back there???" Pepper Ann looked at him. "Milo.I.I." Milo frowned in concern. Pepper Ann hung her head. "You." She whispered softly. Milo cocked his head. "Eh?" Pepper Ann clenched her fists. "YOU!" She shouted, two tears escaping her eyes. Milo's eyes widened as he softly backed away. "W-What are you talking about.?" He demanded. Pepper Ann wiped her eyes. "You did it Milo Kamalani! When you pushed me I landed on one of the dissecting knives! So I borrowed Nicky's sweater to cover it up! Are you happy now!!?" Milo shook his head in denial. He HAD hurt her.It WAS all his fault.Milo fell to his knees. "Oh god.P.A.." Pepper Ann bit her lower lip. "Milo.I'm.I'm so sorry." Milo gave a fake laugh. "YOU'RE sorry P.A.?" Pepper Ann nodded sadly. Milo walked over to her and brought her into a loving embrace, careful not to hurt her. "Oh P.A..Don't feel sorry. Don't feel sorry at all. I.I had no clue." Pepper Ann smiled to herself. He was sorry.that much was obvious. She hugged him back happily. "Don't be sorry Milo." Milo pulled away. "Too late for that." He whispered. Pepper Ann then realized something. She frowned. "Hey.you never told me what you were gonna say." Milo laughed, unable to control himself. He turned to face her and smiled. "You're right. I didn't. But.let's keep it that way." Pepper Ann crossed her arms across her chest. "No." Milo sighed. "Trust me P.A..You don't want to know what I said." Pepper Ann nodded. "Yes I do." "No you don't." Pepper Ann frowned. "You owe me, Kamalani!" Milo sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Please Milo.you can trust me." With out warning, Milo spun around and grabbed Pepper Ann's wrist. Pepper Ann gasped in shock as he pulled her body to him. "You wonna know what's going on, Pearson?" He hissed. Pepper Ann blushed. He was too close again.Her cheeks were tinting pink. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Instinctively, she closed her eyes. Milo sighed and abruptly pulled away, though he still gripped her wrists. Pepper Ann suddenly felt cold and alone. So she opened her eyes. Milo was now at a safe distance. Pepper Ann cocked her head. Just what was going on here? Why was he acting weird? And why was she having these urges to have his lips on hers? She needed answers.now. "Milo?" She asked tenderly. She saw Milo clench his fists. Then without warning he shouted. " I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" Pepper Ann gasped in shock. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble involuntarily. Did he just admit that he loved her?? "W-What?" She asked, her voice scarcely above a whisper. Tears brimmed Milo's eyes. He was in pain. He knew this would ruin their already ruined friendship. But he had to get this out. Keeping his newfound realization in was tearing him apart. So, trying to keep a straight face, Milo continued. His grip on her delicate wrist never faltering. " Yes Pepper Ann Pearson, I have fallen in love with you. And I know you will never feel the same about me but.I." Milo hung his head so she wouldn't notice the tear that had escaped his right eye. "I just wanted to let you know." He whispered.  
  
Pepper Ann's eyes were full of unshed tears. Her entire body was trembling. He loved her. Milo Kamalani, her ex-best friend, loved her. Not in the brother-sister way that had always been there before. But the soul mate way. "Milo." She whispered. Milo kept his head hung. "Look.I'm sorry P.A..I shouldn't have said anything." With that Milo turned to leave. The tears slowly falling. He had given out his heart unprotected, and now it was in a thousand pieces. Pepper Ann realized he was leaving and immediately came back to reality. Shaking her head, she ran after him. "Milo!!" She cried as she grabbed his hand. Milo spun around in shock. They both gasped as they realized the other was crying. Forgetting what he had just admitted earlier, Milo took Pepper Ann's face gently into his hands. Softly he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Oh P.A..I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to put this burden on you." Pepper Ann took her hand and caressed his cheek with the back of it. "Are you sorry about your feelings for me?" She whispered. Milo hung his head in shame and took his hands from her face. "No." He whispered shamefully. Pepper Ann grinned widely. Then she jumped into his arms, her own arms going around his neck. " Oh Milo!!" She cried. Milo's eyes widened. She sure was full of surprises.but he wasn't objecting. "P-P.A.?" Pepper Ann moved some hair from his face. "Oh Milo.I.I love you too!" She cried. With that said, Pepper Ann blushed while Milo's eyes widened. "Y-you what?" He asked, unsure if he was hearing right. Pepper Ann rubbed her nose against his, causing his whole face to burn with a blush. She laughed. " I love you too, Milo Kamalani!" Milo grinned a prize-winning grin before he suddenly picked Pepper Ann up and swung her around happily. Pepper Ann screamed in surprise. "Milo!" She cried. Milo laughed and brought her into a loving embrace. "Oh P.A.." He whispered. "You don't know how happy I am." Pepper Ann rolled her eyes playfully. "I think I have an idea." The two laughed together before Pepper Ann realized how close they were to each other. She blushed. "M-Milo." She whispered. "Yes?" He answered huskily as he leaned closer. Pepper Ann blushed harder. "We.are.um.a little too close." Milo chuckled as he said. "Oh really?" She gulped. "Really." "Well.we'll have to fix that." He whispered. With that he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Then he brought down his face and covered her mouth with his. Pepper Ann's eyes widened. What was he doing?? She was about to listen to her mind and push him away. But her heart made her aware of how good his arms felt around her.and how his lips sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Pepper Ann slowly closed her eyes as she sighed contently. Softly, shyly, she began to kiss back. When Milo felt the light pressure of her lips, indicating she was kissing back, he ran his hands up her delicate arms to her face. Pepper Ann sighed contently as the kiss deepened. Soon she wasn't so shy, and she was kissing with a passion she never knew she had.  
  
The two leaned their foreheads together, trying to catch their breath. Although they were both smiling. Milo gently kissed Pepper Ann's eyelids. " I love you P.A.." He whispered. Pepper Ann took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. " I love you too, Milo." Suddenly a thought came to Pepper Ann. " Milo.what are we going to tell Nicky?" Milo scrunched up his face in thought. Then he sighed. "Well.we can't hide it so.I guess we'll just have to tell her the truth." Pepper Ann hung her head. " I hope she won't be mad." Milo smiled. " Don't worry P.A.! Nicky's cool, she'll understand." Pepper Ann smiled. "Yea.you're right." Suddenly Pepper Ann fainted into Milo's arms. All of the commotion that had happened in only minutes had worn her out. She needed to catch up.Milo smiled. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Gently he slid his arms under her and picked her up. Pepper Ann's head fell onto his shoulder. Milo smiled and carried her home. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five/Epilogue  
  
The next day Pepper Ann and Milo walked over to Nicky's house. They were kind of scared. They knew she'd understand. That was Nicky's personality. That's why she made such a good counselor. It was just.what would this do to their friendship?  
  
Once they were at the front door, Milo knocked. Soon a blonde woman that looked like an older Nicky appeared. She smiled as she saw who they were. " Oh hello you two!" She cried. The two friends smiled. "Hey Mrs. Little. Can we speak with Nicky?" Asked Pepper Ann. Mrs. Little smiled. "Of course you can! Come on in!" Milo and Pepper Ann followed Nicky's mother into the living room. She turned to them and smiled. "Wait here, I'll go get her."  
  
It was five minutes before Nicky finally showed up. She poked her head in, and then she slowly walked in skittishly. "Are you two still fighting?" She asked. Milo and Pepper Ann shared a glance. "No.not exactly." The both answered at the same time. Nicky sighed heavily as she skipped into the room. "Great!" She cried. "I thought you'd kill each other for sure yesterday." Milo and Pepper Ann laughed nervously. It wasn't before long when Nicky realized something wasn't right. Cocking her head she asked. "Ok...what's up?" The other two shared a glance. Milo nodded to Pepper Ann in encouragement. Pepper Ann sighed as she stood up. "Nicky.I.uh we.have something to tell you." Nicky raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" Pepper Ann took a deep breath before she blurt out everything all at once. "You remember when Milo and I had that fight? Then I ran out? Well." Pepper Ann went through the entire day after Nicky had left. Her voice was going light speed. When she was done she began to gulp in the air. Nicky stared at the two in disbelief, trying to soak everything in. Then, after two seconds, she pointed to her two friends and began to laugh like an insane woman. " I knew it!!" She cried. "I knew it! I knew you two had a thing for each other!! Hehehehehehehe.FINALLY! You FINALLY admit it to each other and yourselves! YES!" With that Nicky ran out of the house. Her arms were waving in the air above her head. Her laugh was like a mad woman.  
  
Milo and Pepper Ann blinked in shock and confusement. That had been totally random and unexpected. Just then Mrs. Little came in. She looked confused. "Where's Nicky?" She asked. " And why is there a hole in the wall the shape of Nicky's body???" Milo and Pepper Ann shared a glance before shrugging. "We.a.better go Mrs. Little.Bye!" The two left the house in a hurry. When they were out on the lawn they gave each other a high-five. Things had actually worked out in the end. Now all they had to do was find Nicky. 


End file.
